Natural Language Processing (NLP) and Natural Language Understanding (NLU) involve using computer processing to extract meaningful information from natural language inputs (e.g., spoken or text-based). More applications are using NLP and NLU to interact with users. Users face the problem of having to type text over and over again in multiple applications, which wastes time and effort.